


Coding of the Cosmos

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Cyborg!Yuuri, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android!Viktor, Androids, Cyborgs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Unit SK-1225, known fondly as "Viktor," is a Russian-built android tasked with exploring space for the expansion of human colonization.What he usually finds are inhabitable planets and unremarkable rocks.What he findsthat dayis an unknown extraterrestrial pod, and its only passenger -- strange, alien,beautiful-- deeply slumbering inside...





	Coding of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a story I wrote for a project but things didn't pan out BUT I was super attached to the idea so I decided to share it with y'all! I'm probably not going to update this in any linear fashion, as a matter of fact, it might just be a collection of one-shots. Nonetheless, I'll try to make things as coherent as possible, but if you have any questions, please feel free to comment! Who knows, it might spark a chapter! 
> 
> Yuuri's alien design is a fusion of his Eros costume and the vampire squid.

“Unit SK-1225, report.”

The dim lights grew brighter overhead, bathing the lab in sterile white illumination as he walked inside. The door shuddered sealed behind him and locked tight. 

“Unit SK-1225 reporting in.” Several medical instruments and computers gleamed along the walls and he made his way to the nearest one, pulling up the subject’s data onto the glowing green screen. “Ready to begin the examination procedure.” 

Behind him on the opposite wall stretched a plate of one-way mirror glass, where he knew the human researchers were patiently and curiously observing him. Each one of them was fully capable of undertaking the examination process, but until all tests had been thoroughly cleared, they couldn’t risk foreign pathogens contaminating them. 

But that was why he existed, so that he could safely gather data and ensure the safety of their race in their stead. Androids, after all, had no blood to contaminate, no organic flesh or cellular structure to deteriorate. 

From the intercom overhead, the scientist on duty, Mila Babicheva said, “Alright, Viktor, begin.” 

The android, better known fondly to the scientists as “Viktor,” turned to the subject laid out on the table, their limbs strapped down with steel restraints. They had been found inside an aimlessly floating pod three days ago, when Viktor had been traveling through the outskirts of the Ocanta system for his usual rounds. Most exploration days were spent examining the same old asteroids, testing the atmospheres of planets to verify if they could sustain human and animal life. 

On occasion, his series -- the ones created for the purpose of exploring space for the advancement and expansion of human society -- ran into alien lifeforms. Mostly microorganisms like foreign plants and microscopic animals swimming in water. Although several alliances existed between a few alien races and humans, it wasn’t every day that a subject such as  _ this  _ was found. To say the least, Viktor had been surprised when he’d found them. And while others might’ve mocked the sentiments of an android, it was undeniable how Viktor’s circuits tingled and internal disks spun when he found something new, something  _ surprising _ . Mila would only laugh at him fondly, calling him “quite the curious little robot”. 

Oh, but the subject was  _ fascinating _ , that couldn’t be denied by humans or otherwise. Pitch-black skin like the farthest corner of the galaxy. Silver streak patterns glimmered on their body as well, like the dusty tails of comets. A skirt-like webbing of skin went around their hips, connecting eight tentacle-like appendages that reached halfway down their leg. Viktor wondered if the alien came from a race of water dwellers, although they didn’t seem to be dying from the air and there was no indication of gills. When Viktor touched the alien’s flesh, it was smooth and slightly slick with what turned out to be a harmless secretion. Coupled with the light overhead now glittering over the skin… The alien’s body was akin to wearing the night sky itself.  

Every time Viktor came into the lab, he had to take a moment just to take the sight, both strange and captivating, in. He wondered if humans would consider this alien beautiful as he did. Or perhaps they were just afraid. Humans always regarded “otherness” with suspicion. Which was why this procedure existed in the first place.

“Good morning,” Viktor greeted the alien with a big smile. “I’ll be taking samples of your blood today. Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing.” 

Even while Viktor spoke, the alien remained motionless. Although Viktor’s infrared sensors could clearly detect heat in the alien’s body, they hadn’t so much as twitched during the entire move from their pod to the research facility in the Red Ring. 

More perplexing than that, however, was…

The artificial skin of Viktor’s middle finger peeled back, a needle extending out. He gently touched the alien’s right arm, feeling along it until he got to a point of heat right near their shoulder. Viktor placed the needle in, and dark, almost purplish blood filled the vial in his finger. The alien didn’t stir as their blood was taken. 

After the sample was taken, Viktor placed some ointment over the puncture. The medicine would have the skin healed up in less than a minute. 

“Subject still displays a heat signature, and there’s no clotting in the blood,” Viktor noted aloud, mostly for Mila’s documentation. “And yet they lack what all other living beings have.” after discarding the needle and slipping the vial into the scanner for testing, Viktor’s finger returned to normal. He glanced back at the alien.

“They don’t have any indication of a heartbeat.” 

“It could be their species,” Mila mused aloud. “We don’t have any records of their race in our database.”

“Literally every other alien that’s documented has a central organ that keeps them alive,” snorted another human. In the back of Viktor’s mind, the data for Yuri Plisetsky came up:

 

_ Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky: 17-years-old. Approximately 171.33 centimeters. Blood type B. Grandson of Nikolai Plisetsky, director of spacecraft engineering in the Red Ring-- _

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Viktor’s lips. “You can’t profess to know the biology of every single alien lifeform in the universe, Yurochka.” 

A disgusted sound buzzed through the intercom. “Mila, can’t you make him stop calling me that? Who the hell taught it to him?” 

“In any case, Yurochka,” Viktor went on, turning back to the alien, “I have a hypothesis as to why my sensors can’t pick up on a vital organ keeping this one alive.” His gaze locked onto the left side of the alien’s body. 

Even if one wasn’t an android, it was impossible to miss that over 70% of the alien’s left side was constructed of some sort of metal material. From a glance, Viktor could tell that its properties were unknown on Earth. The prosthetic arm and leg that mimicked the structure of its fleshy counterpart, the reconstructed upper torso and left side of the face, all had bits of scarring where the flesh ended and hard plating began. 

On Earth, this appearance belonged to cyborgs. 

On the outskirts of a faraway galaxy, Viktor had found a slumbering alien cyborg.

“If the reconstructed parts are artificial, then of course my sensors wouldn’t be able to pick it up. I can only guess that the subject is artificially being kept alive.” After a pause, he added, “Like me.”

“Can’t you just crack it open and find out?” Yuri asked, sounding a bit more interested than before. “We haven’t had a chance to examine alien technology before…” 

“It’d be a breach in intergalactic protocol to stick a scalpel in it -- or a screwdriver, in this case, I guess,” Mila pointed out. “Honestly, even this process is supposed to happen under the consent of the alien, but since this one’s been knocked out for hours… Hmm, I wonder if they’re in some kind of comatose state?”

“We wouldn’t know,” Yuri said, mocking her tone. “We’re not  _ allowed  _ to cut into its brain.” 

There was a scuffle over the intercom. “Why are you even here? Go back to hammering rockets or sticking your head in an engine -- whatever it is you engineers do.” 

As an argument sprang up between the pair -- a pattern Viktor was quite familiar with -- a series of beeps in the scanner alerted that the test results were complete. He scanned through the data appearing on screen: no particular abnormalities detected, no poisons or toxins or viruses that would affect humans. Viktor wondered if they had the alien’s cyborg status to thank for such a clean specimen. 

“Mila, I’m sending a copy of the blood test results to you. But our friend here seems to be in compatible health with humans.”

“Oh! Thank you, Viktor. I think that will be all for today then while I take these results to Yakov.”

Viktor continued to stand around, even though he knew that this was his dismissal from the lab. He stood over the alien. “And what will happen to them?”

“Well, it’s like I said, there’s not really much else we can do -- unless they miraculously wake up. But if they’re really comatose, we’re in a bind.”

Viktor had a very thorough knowledge of protocols and laws that went with space exploration and alien relations. It came with the territory of his creation’s purpose. Logically, he knew that if the alien didn’t awaken, they’d be obligated to put them back into their pod and release them back into space as if nothing had ever happened. 

However, Viktor also had a rather decent knowledge of human behavior, particularly of the type of ones he worked for. Researchers, government officials… He knew their curiosity of the universe to be insatiable, rivaled only by their fear of the unknown. There was no way that an opportunity to examine an alien up close and personal would be missed -- especially one that allowed them to gather data on foreign technology as well.

If the alien remained comatose, then…

“Come on, Yuri, let’s deliver this to the director -- and you to your grandpa.”

“Shut up, hag!”

“Viktor, don’t forget to change the password once you leave. Standard procedure and all.”

Viktor didn’t look up from the examination table, but nodded. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the strange, beautiful oddity of the lifeform before him. 

Yes. Standard procedure and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the lookout, I'll be posting another sci-fi fic as well! 
> 
> Reach me on twitter, @RenOnIceCream!


End file.
